


Taste of Miso

by IvyBlooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short, Slash, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, his kisses still tasted the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Miso

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this little drabble on Tumblr several months ago and just never put it up anywhere else. So, I hope you enjoy! Please excuse any typos.

There was nothing in all the world, in all the universe, that Sasuke loved more than Naruto Uzumaki. But the kisses of Naruto Uzumaki, came in at an incredibly close second. 

Naruto’s kisses were passionate but soft, much like his personality.The blond boy dedicated himself to pleasuring his partner with his warm lips and generous tongue to the point that Sasuke was sometimes overwhelmed by the incredible golden spark that was ignited between them whenever Naruto would sweep him up into one of his mouthful lip locks. 

Sasuke would desperately try to match his lover as their lips moved in sync because even then, in moments of an intense and mind numbing frenzy, one could not bear the thought of being outdone by the other. Inexperience and lustful hazes were no excuse to falter, not in Naruto or Sasuke’s mind, and such a mindset often led to broken furniture and holes in the wall which, undoubtedly, then lead to endless teasing the next morning when the two faced the aftermath of their passions.

Something that always managed to spark a growing heat in the pit of Sasuke’s belly, however, was the unchanging taste of Naruto’s warm mouth. It was the same as that day. The day that Sasuke fell in love with his loudmouth of a lover.

Sasuke remembered that flavor fondly after having been unexpectedly, though not entirely unwillingly, forced to taste the sweet flavor of Naruto’s lips. 

They tasted like miso. And Sasuke liked miso.

It had, in all honestly, stunned the Uchiha to taste such a familiar comfort on the self-proclaimed ramen lover’s own lips. Sasuke disliked the saltiness of ramen and the oily slickness of it; it was not a food he partook in often. But miso was a common meal in his household as a child and tasting it brought back the warmth of fuzzy childhood memories and the serenity of his former life. 

After that day, Sasuke couldn’t even think of miso without the glowing face of Naruto fading in not too long after. It helped him keep his sanity during his years as an avenger. Loneliness was a cold and harsh existence, but thoughts of miso and Naruto’s kindly kisses always brought Sasuke back from the brink of darkness. 

He owed everything to those miso flavored pecks and the sunshine filled boy that he now had the honor of loving and calling his own.


End file.
